Ratchets a Cheater?
by ryan.reed245
Summary: Ratchet has not contacted Sasha since DreadZone's downfall a month ago since Ratchet has been busy with someone else secretly. Rated M for sexual, swearing, violence. I do not own Ratchet and Clank. It is owned by Insomniac Games.
1. I'll be there in five

(Starship Phoenix)

"Ratchet you do know that Sasha will find out what we were up to after destroying DreadZone"

"No she won't, I just will not tell her is all, God I hope for my sake she doesn't find out."

(Mean While in Metropolis)

"I hope Ratchet got out of there okay…"

Sasha weeps and lets out a sad slow sigh filled with lost love, depression and shattered fragments of her heart.

(Phoenix )

Ratchet sighs to himself knowing that cheating on Sasha with Hydro girl after leaving the remains of DreadZone was the greatest mistake he has ever made.

"Ratchet.. are you alright?"

"Yeah Clank.. I'm just a bit sad is all, how do I break it to her? She doesn't even know if we are alive then telling her that I went and cheated on" Ratchet was cut off my an incoming call to the Phoenix.

"Patching it through now Ratchet."

"RATCHET YOU'RE ALIVE? AND YOU NEVER CONTACTED ME?"

Ratchet tries to be subtle in his effort to hide under his command post from Sasha but failed.

"Uh….. Hey baby" Ratchet said with a failed attempt at fluffiness to calm her down.

"Don't give me that 'Hey baby' Bullshit, why did you not contact me when you had the chance? DeadZone was destroyed over a month ago and not a peep from you in that time.." Sasha was fuming and ready to rip Ratchets head off, Ratchet could tell this from the harsh and deadly notes that he was being spoken too in. At this moment Ratchet noticed that Sasha was not in Metropolis, Sasha was in her small cruiser , this terrified Ratchet as he put all the pieces together and he was to late.

"Ratchet I am coming aboard the Phoenix in less than 5 minutes"

Ratchet froze temporarily then thought ' Oh fuck I am so dead, I am worse than dead.'

Sasha didn't know that hydro girl was in ratchets quarters currently with nothing but her slippers on and there were used condoms on the floor next to Ratchets bed…

(Five Minutes later Starship Phoenix)

Sasha is boarding the Phoenix and is not happy with Ratchet.

(Four minutes earlier Ratchets quarters)

"God dammit listen to me it was only some fun we only had sex three or four times? So I'm sorry but you have to leave NOW!"

Hydro Girl just takes this in her stride and leaves without another word. Ratchet finds this to be strange as he watches her ass while she swings her hips for him one last time before the steel doors close in behind her leaving ratchet aroused a little bit in his room, he snaps out of his trance and remembers Sasha and all of her furry towards him…

"Gotta hide, gotta hid… ouch shit!"

(Present time)

Sasha had just entered Ratchets quarters after hearing him curse out loud. Sasha then sees the lombax attempting to climb into one of the ventilation ducts above his sleeping pods. Ratchet doesn't notice her until he stops for a slight breath then he sees Sasha standing there with tears flowing out of her large brown crystal eyes, seeing this Ratchet's muscles collapse causing him to fall from the top of his second sleeping pod onto the ground with a large and painful thud, Ratchet looks up to see that Sasha was balling her eyes out then she pulled her hands away to show Ratchet something he never new she had a death stare that felt more painful than a knife being slowly push through his heart. She turns and runs out crying still. Ratchet looses his temper and arms his Omni-Wrench from being a Gladiator on DreadZone Ratchet destroys everything in sight except for one small photo frame after 'dismantling' his room and releasing many curse words to the Starship Ratchet stops and stares at the only good condition thing in his room the small photo frame, holding a quality picture of the girl he loves yet the girl he has just ruined. He breaks down into an ocean of sobs, tears and words that are not understandable for those who speak English.

(Sasha's cruiser)

"That li…sob sob…. turd..sob..thi..sob..nks…sob sob… he..can…sob sob sob…just lea…sob sob..ve me…"

Once again Sasha breaks down into a flurry of tears when something knocks on her windscreen it was Clank who had a grim look on his face. She opens the windscreen and clank is staring wide eyed at the state Sasha is in her brown soft fur stained black with what looked to be Niagara Falls.

"Sasha?"

No response

"Sasha, What happened between you and Ratchet just now? I heard a commotion from Ratchets room then it sounded like an arena match after you left followed by loud cries of pitiful pain and sorrow"

"Clank, Ratchet was trying to escape from me..sob… I also… sob sob… saw the….sob used con..sob..doms in…"

Sasha bursting into tears and clank grabs her hand she gives him a sick and painful look he needs to ask no more she knows what Ratchet did with someone….

(Ratchets room)

"FUCK! Why am I so fucking stupid I cheated on the girl I love now I have lost her and ruined her…"

Ratchet starts sobbing again this time not for himself being stupid but sobbing for what pain he caused Sasha to go through.

Ratchet gets up slowly knowing that he has basically ruined his life by cheating and that he deserves to be exiled to a lonely and depressing sad life. Ratchet mentally accepts these terms then begins to dawdle out of his room heading for his star fighter. He notices Sasha's ship is still sitting in the docking bay along with Clank inside, Clank notices Ratchet but keeps Sasha's attention on him, Clank gave Ratchet a look of 'why did you do this to her and at what cost?' Ratchet gets tears in his eyes again and jumps into his star fighter he fires the engines and leaves the Phoenix for what he hopes is the last time he engages the Gravometric Warp Drive and launches himself into the course of Bogon (specifically to Megapolli hoping to use Clanks apartment there….)


	2. Back to Bogon

(Bogon Galaxy Megapollis)

Ratchet has landed still furious with himself for cheating on Sasha. Ratchet heads towards Clanks old apartment and stops when he hears something very strange, Ratchet continues and unlocks the door then steps inside quietly figuring that he has not been noticed from up stairs by the perpetrator, Ratchet sneaks upstairs and into the lounge to find nothing but the sound getting louder, Ratchet pauses for a moment realizing the kind of sound coming from his former room. The moaning gets louder and higher by a couple of octaves as he stops outside his old bedroom door the moans of pleasure peak and are accompanied with a screech of lust and satisfaction then a blissful deep sigh of loneliness. Ratchet backs up into the lounge then runs quietly into the kitchen when suddenly the bedroom door swings open revealing a tall blonde and relaxed Lombax that Ratchet knows very well from the Protopet incident. Ratchet bumps his head on the bench he is currently behind, this attracts Angela's attention and Ratchet quietly curses to himself knowing that the entire Galaxy could have heard the sound he made, Angela quickly gasped then turned and ran into the bedroom while slamming the door. Ratchet jumps from this then comes out from his hiding spot then heads back downstairs only to be stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice this voice was filled with shock, fear and slight lustfulness. Ratchet turns to see Angela holstering her gun, in an instant Ratchet's face is being smothered with not kisses but clothed breasts from Angela's vice grip hug. Ratchet pries himself free of her grip and looks to the ground with extreme sadness as his tail falls between his legs in fear Angela speaks first breaking the silence.

"Ratchet? What are you doing here I heard about the Dr and DreadZone but why are you back in Bogon?"

Sighs.. "I am here because after the end of DreadZone I didn't contact Sasha for over a month afterwards because I had been cheating on her with Hydro Girl…" Ratchet begins to form tears in his eyes at the sight of Sasha. While Angela talks Ratchet down and they both catch up, explain everything in detail it is long past midnight Angela goes to bed in Ratchet's old bedroom while he sleeps on the couch in the lounge still feeling more sorrow then ever before.

(Mean While : Solona Galaxy Starship Phoenix)

"Sasha calm down…Sa"

"Shut up Clank! He left cheated then just leaves me again that fucking asshole"

Sasha has still been sobbing but has been more violent and foul since late yesterday. Clank was taken back by this and slightly hurt by her words towards Ratchet, Clank knew Ratchet had done a terrible thing but he had done so many things that no one should have to endure.

"Clank, I am done with this shit forget I ever came back I'll just go back to Metropolis and work the rest of my life in love with someone who doesn't love me… Bye Clank and thank you for trying to help."

Sasha ran back to her ship and took off out into the lawless regions of space leaving Clank standing there in the docking bay of the Phoenix.

"I knew this would happen but he insisted on going to Aquatos for a visit to Hydro Girl, Fucking idiot is trying to run from his problems… and has lost the best thing that happened to him.


	3. Metroplis crates

(Bogon Galaxy Megapollis)

Ratchet and Angela have gone through everything that has happened since the Protopet incident.

"Angela I do love her with all my heart I am sorry to push this onto you I didn't expect you to be here."

Sighs' "Ratchet I know how you feel for her but what you did was unforgivable not to mention leaving then coming to Bogon for a place to hide, You and I both know that you can't run from this. She loves you and you love her but running is not the solution to the problem, now the solution won't be easy either but it is the correct way to set things straight with her you owe her that much at the very least"

Ratchet becomes terry eyed once again but this time it is not guilt or sorrow but tragedy draining from his eyes, Angela is shocked to see him break down let alone cry for someone he loves. Angela takes a seat next to Ratchet then puts her arm around him to support his limp and broken form Ratchet moves away then stands suddenly looking more vibrant though still distraught, Ratchet looks Angela in the eyes and Angela knows how thankful of her he is no matter what she was doing in his old bedroom before- hand he was utterly grateful for her direct and honest solution on what he must do. Ratchet grabs Angela but before she can react he is being squeezed in his tight (Ha that's an understatement) grip. Angela eventually pries herself free and catches what breath was stolen by Ratchet's vice grip.

"Sorry Angela, Thank you for your hospitality and your helpful words to this situation I owe you one, I will be heading back to Solona Galaxy soon"

Before Angela has time to appreciate Ratchet's comment she is squeezed again but slightly weaker this time allowing her to hug Ratchet back.

"Anytime Ratchet and don't worry I was helping an old friend."

"Thank you, by the way what were you doing in my old bedroom?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Ratchet"

With this Ratchet nods in understanding and heads back down stairs out the door and into his Star Fighter he waves a goodbye to Angela and takes off into the regions of space on course for Solona. While Angela waves goodbye with a smile she heads back upstairs to continue with what was not of any concern to Ratchet.

(Solona Galaxy Starship Phoenix)

"Where would he have gone too I wonder Bogon maybe?"

"Approaching ship Sir, it appears to be leaving warp drive now Sir. They are requesting permission to board.. Oh it's the Sarge!"

"Open the dock let him in"

"Sir yes Sir"

(Phoenix docking bay)

Ratchet touches down then opens his cockpit and jumps out with a composed and determined look in his eyes. Clank takes the elevator back from the Capitan's deck to the docking bay to see Ratchet running towards him.

"Clank, look I am very sorry for running off I needed some time to cool off and think things over.. Is Sasha still here I didn't see her cruiser?"

"No Ratchet she is not here she left two days ago when you left for Bogon. She said for me to tell you this "Ratchet I am sorry for not being what you wanted, don't worry you will not hear from me again I am sorry I wasted your time and that I loved you with all of my being" Ratchet you really have fucked this one up"

Silence from Ratchet, Clank goes to speak again but is silenced by Ratchet who has broken down into a thunder of huffs of anger with himself for being so stupid and greedy.

"Clank, This is a one man mission I am doing this on my own I will speak to Sasha and hopefully put things straight if not pull us together again, I just want her to be happy but not to put up with my bullshit."

"Ratchet she has gone back to Metropolis you may still have a chance and this time NEVER EVER LET HER GO!"

Ratchet jumped by Clanks sudden anger towards the matter he was usually the calm and logical being not the angry and jacked up one.

"Ok Clank I hope she can forgive me but I doubt it"

"Ratchet she loves you no matter what you cant change that it is up to you to fix this or leave it a broken mess as it is. I do have doubt about her forgiving you for cheating but she will acknowledge that you did apologize and attempt to fix things as best you can. Now get over there and tell her this."

Ratchet turns and jumps into his Star Fighter he blasts off in route to Kerwan Metropolis.

(Two hours later Metropolis station)

Ratchet has just landed and is heading for the mayors compound he soon reaches the compound and is shunned by the sight of Sasha's Father leaving the Mayors office, Ratchet ducks behind some wooden crates to hide from the Galactic President and all his furry towards the small stocky Lombax.

(Five minutes before Mayors Office)

"He what!"

"Dad Ratchet and I are finished even though I still love him we are done."

"Sasha if you love him then you should keep trying at it love is not perfect it can only be perfect in what you deem to be perfect."

Sasha was shocked that her father would comprehend what she is going through and have proper advice for her about the dire situation.

(Sasha had not told her father about Ratchet cheating only that they were separated and that she still loves him)

"Sasha listen to me, Love is only as great as you want it to be you cant just expect it to be perfect it is a like nursing a child you may hate the annoying parts but you still care and need it in your life."

G.P pulls Sasha into a tight hug and this pushes Sasha way over the line of self control, she bursts into a flurry of tears on her fathers shoulder. The G.P calms his daughter down then he is forced to leave thanks to a board meeting in twenty-five minutes. G.P says goodbye to his daughter and regretfully leaves to the board meeting….

(Present time)

Ratchet is still hiding only to hear someone coming his way….


	4. If not forgivness at least acknowledged

Ratchet attempts to slowly creep down an ally way next to the crates he is behind but as he goes to move something grabs his tail causing him to yelp slightly when Ratchet turns he sees none other than Sasha standing there in shock at the sight of Ratchet this sight steals Ratchet's breath away keeping him quiet and guilty looks fall onto his face.

"What… Ratchet? Why are you here to cheat and break me again?"

Sasha said this with such a harshness that it felt like a frozen razor carried across the wind into his large fluffy ears which dropped at the cruelty in her words. Ratchet turns fully to face Sasha but is knocked to the ground after receiving a hefty slap to his right cheek, he looks up to see a furious and hurt Sasha staring daggers down at him. This felt like he had just been ripped in to the shock kicked him in the head and following was the loss of breath then weeping from the downed Lombax.

"I will ask once more, Why are you here what do you want from me…cant you see you've already broken my heart…WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"To apologize…." Ratchet trailed off out of fear from Sasha's sudden outrage. Sasha's face softened and filled with loneliness. Ratchet climbs to his feet and grabs Sasha by her cheeks looks her dead in the eyes..

"Sasha I do not deserve you as I have cheated on you. I apologize for my cowardly acts and I will not bother you any longer after this next choice you make, If you can't find yourself to forgive me that is beyond understandable for my terrible actions I know what I did was far from wrong it was a sin. Just so you know I still love you and will always love you but all I ask for this time is not forgiveness but for you to acknowledge that the past is past, that I am truly guilty for my actions and all I wish is for you to be happy no matter how much it hurts I will abide by your choice there is no pressure I will abide by your rule once you have chosen, again I apologize I love you Sasha"

Sasha had burst into tears of love and also shock from hearing Ratchet contemplate such an apology.

"Ratchet I do love you, but what you did is unforgivable I am sorry but you have to leave I wont see you again and out of respect for you saving multiple Galaxies and Hero's I will keep the affair to myself."

Ratchet took the hardest hit of his life the girl he loves is truly gone because of him wanting some sex, Ratchet grabs Sasha as she turned away and pulls her into the most passionate kiss he has ever given. Sasha is taken back by his sudden action but does not fight him off. The couple continue to kiss for a few long minutes until Sasha breaks the kiss then hugs Ratchet tightly he embraces the action and returns it, they both hold each other and once again Sasha is the one who breaks it off this time she looks Ratchet in the eyes and whispers something that not even the wind could carry.

"I love you but my decision is final, thank you for confronting me about this you will always be in my heart, goodbye Ratchet."

Ratchet goes red in the face and tears start precipitating from his eyes once more but Sasha is already gone back into her office to dwell on the matter leaving Ratchet on his own once again but part of him is at ease knowing that Sasha still respects him for the apology and the confrontation. But what Ratchet does not know is what Sasha is soon to be planning.

**Bit of a short chapter hopfully putting chapter five out tomorrow or the day after will be a lot longer and be warned this is where it goes to M RATING!. Thanks for reading and following if you are :D message me if I should continue or not all feedback is welcome.**


	5. Silence from the being

**Ok this is where the story really turns into an M rating you have been warned :D. I do not own Ratchet and Clank it is owned by Insomniac Games. On with the story.**

Ratchet miserably dragged his feet as he made way for his Star-Fighter, Ratchet felt empty now that it seemed Sasha had already begun to move on or at least forget about their past together this sent shudders down his spine. He reaches his ship gets in slowly then fired the engines which burned with a slight roar since the modifications he had picked up from Slim Cogneto were illegal to anyone in the public though Ratchet remains a member of the military he is still illegally owning and using them. Ratchet makes way for his home planet of Veldin, after a few hours of flying he reaches his destination only to find his home from almost a decade ago was still destroyed thanks to Dr Neferious's tyrinnoid incident. Ratchet then decides to fly back to the phoenix in hopes of some peace and quiet.

(Two hours later: Phoenix)

Ratchet has just landed and docked in the hangar to the Phoenix still miserable he climbs out then slouches into his quarters to see two used condoms on the floor near his bed this brought him to his knees in furry.

"Why am I so fucking stupid why didn't I listen to Clank once we got to Aquatos…fucking idiot."

"Ratchet why are you cursing so much?"

"Ahhh where'd you come from Clank?"

"I was on the couch charging, what are you doing here though I thought you were at Metropolis?"

"Was…"

"Oh I see what has happened, she didn't take you back did she?"

"Well do you think I would fucking be back here if she did? Stop pointing out the obvious for once…"

"Hmph, didn't know you were in such a mood."

"Oh just fuck off already, you're a fucking robot you don't get emotions and feel love towards someone… stupid fucking tin can…"

"Ratchet calm down and do not call me TIN CAN!"

"Calm down? Calm down hahaha that's a joke in its own right, I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you TIN CAAAAN!"

"Fuck you Ratchet its no wonder you lost her you are to fucking stupid to realize what you had, and for the record sex is not worth what you had but yeah you do what ever you please you stupid cunt."

"I said fuck off already now beat it you little tin can trash bin."

"You never deserved her you stupid fucking idiot, you don't deserve anyone apart from your right hand you organic piece of shit."

Ratchet stands fuming at Clank's last few comments then arms his Omni-Wrench grabs Clank by the neck and puts him in a sleeping pod then locks the pod sets the cyro sleep control for 3 months. Out of pure anger Ratchet re-destroys everything in his room even the photo frame with him and Sasha standing, smiling at each other.

"Fucking little tin can hunk of crap, little fucking robot cunt should have pulled his arms off then shoved them in where his legs should have been before I ripped them off two."

Ratchet is disturbed by a Galatic Ranger who entered his quarters after hearing the argument then the struggle of Clank (Ratchet over powered Clank with ease)

"Sir?"

"Fuck do you want?"

"Sir… language, what has you so anno…"

The ranger went silent after seeing what sight Clank was in.

"Sir, what have you done to Agent Clank?"

"Fucks it to you what I do to him, he was being mouthy so I shoved the little fucker in cyro sleep for a few months. Hahaha."

"Sir, I'm sorry but you are under arrest for assault and destruction of property, I will ask you two put your hands behind your back and surrender."

"Ranger… do not push my temper any further it is already at breaking point now stand down or you will be put down with force."

"Sir, I will not stand down."

"Very well then, either move and let me out of my quarters or be de-commissioned."

"Sir, I will not stand do…"

Ratchet had already swung and taken the Rangers head off in one clean action while falling to the ground and holstering his wrench. Ratchet turns and starts a Holo Record noted (Clank)

"Clank you are my best friend what you said was true and I should not have put you in cyro sleep I will release you at the end of this recording, I apologize for my actions towards you and towards Sasha. The Ranger will behind me will be reconditioned and put back to work in the Galactic Army aboard the Phoenix. I am sorry about all of thi…"

The video was cut short from a black cloaked figure that had snuck in when Ratchet started recording, the figure had knocked Ratchet unconscious leaving him looking peaceful on the ground the Holo Record cut off.

(Uncertain location unknown time)

"Where am I, what happened?"

"Ah you're finally awake", the voice lingered like the smell of blood in the still air. Ratchet jumped a little bit at the sudden sound from in front of him.

"I've been following you since."

"Since what? Hey get your hands off of me you asshole!"

"You don't like being treated like a toy?"

"No, now get your fucking hands off of me and m…aaah…"

"Oh someone does like being restrained."

The sound of a loud light switch echoed through the room which showed a room that appeared to be draped with purple curtains and had purple wallpaper along with a king bed that had violet duvet covers with white pillows and sitting on the bed was a familiar figure one that Ratchet knew very well at some point but any detail was hidden by a black over coat and hood covering the beings identity. The being spoke with lustful cravings in her sinister voice.

"Ratchet… how have you been since?"

"Since WHAT GOD DAMMIT?"

"Now now no need for shouting… well no need for it yet."

The way this was said frightened Ratchet more than anything it was said with such sexual lust yet had a stern and fearsome tone all tangled into the words flowing into Ratchets large ears each octave giving him slight detail on who the being was.

"Now Ratchet what was it like fighting on DreadZone was it fun because it sure as hell looked like it from where I was sitting?"

An evil pair of glinting white fangs glared at Ratchet, Ratchet picked who it was now and instantly knew what was going to happen in the near future. But Ratchet started enjoying playing the game of cat and mouse although now he was the cat and his victim was stupefied, his victim not realizing that her identity was already known she stood walked over to Ratchet then continued to walk behind him till he was blind to her actions, Ratchet felt something massaging the base of his ears and nip the soft cartilage at the tip this making him yelp and jump slightly, the massage continued and got firmer yet more enjoyable until it was halted.

"Now Ratchet tell me why did you cheat on that lovely girl… what was her name again?"

"… Sasha."

"That's it, but why did you cheat on her, did you cheat on her?"

"How do you know this? And why the fuck am I here if you're not going to kill me let me go already."

Ratchet was playing with Sasha even though she thought she had the upper hand it was seized by Ratchet at that moment.

"Sasha I know that it is you. What do you want from me revenge?"

Silence from the being.

"Sasha I know it is you now tell me why you have taken me hostage and what your plans are for me?"

"Now now Ratchet you are smarter than I was expecting you to be about this."

"Well I learned from the very best aye baby?"

Ratchet got a sly grin on his face as did Sasha only she still attempted to control herself she didn't hate him instead she loved him she just wanted some revenge for his actions and what Ratchet does not know is that Sasha was rapped when he was fighting for his life on DreadZone. Sasha was rapped by another Cazar who had been executed and was caught in the act by Sasha's father whom personally executed the Cazar, Sasha was more molested than physically penetrated but it would have led to that.

"Ratchet. I know you love her and she loves you more than you could imagine that's why she is going through all of this for the payback of cheating on her or in other words cheating on me…"

"I knew it was you babe, now let me out of these restrained so I can apologize properly…Ba"

"No need to apologize again your apology was accepted and appreciated greatly but I want some pay back on you for it still just so we are even."

"Oh fuck, I am fucked aren't I?"

"Well maybe you will be maybe you wont be…"

Sasha said this in a way that rather than frighten Ratchet it turned him on a bit this was instantly noticed by her as she was already turned on by seeing the love of her life defenseless and topless in front of her. Sasha grabbed Ratchet's pants and began to pull the down when she was stopped by one of Ratchet's hands caressing her soft face and pulling gently on her chin hinting at her to stand and kiss him, she did kiss him but also tasted every millimeter of his mouth along with sucking on his tongue, making him moan in pleasure. Sasha unbuckles his back restraint then his chest and arms allowing him to move freely once again and to instantly grab her ass cupping each cheek with one hand then lifting her off of the ground still continuing to kiss and taste her tongue, Sasha pulls off the black over coat and hoddie to show her beautiful form in two small black lingerie's one just cupping her modest perky round breasts and another covering her small little pussy lips, she begins to grab at Ratchet's pants again to find nothing but his throbbing member, Ratchet carries her over to the bed and lays down on his back to see something unexpected and shocking, Sasha had gotten off of him and had begun to sob slightly.

"Baby what's the matter?"

"Its just…"

"Just what baby?"

"Just that I have never had sex before, I have masturbated but I've never gotten even two fingers inside before…"

Sasha continues to sob slightly until Ratchet comes up behind her on his knees and starts kissing her neck then un does her bra clip, he then begins to caress her perky breasts even pinching her firm nipples slightly causing her to moan slightly, Ratchet then puts his hands under her armpits and picks her up while moving backwards so he is lying on his back with her lying on him facing his chest.

"Baby don't worry I will go gentle on you…"

"And never ever mention that you cheated on me again"

"I wont speak of it."

"Ok now lets con…"

Sasha had been cut off by Ratchet kissing her taking her tongue right out of her mouth into his while he continues to cup and massage her firm breasts and small nipples. Sasha lets out small moans from his caressing actions, Sasha pulls out of the tongue war and flips round in a sixty-nine position on Ratchet exposing her wet undergarments he quickly removes them then begins slowly slipping the tip of his tongue over her pussy lips causing her to moan out loud and to squirm slightly from enjoyment. Sasha sucks the tip of his bulging member with her soft lips causing him to tense and relax in unison with her actions on his cock that was growing more and more with her movements, Ratchet forced his tongue deep inside past her pussy lips causing her to yelp and cry from the amazing sensation, her breath becomes heavy as does his as they both enjoy the experience and treatment they are receiving. Sasha lets go of Ratchets huge member and pulls her self off of him only to push herself back onto him then they begin to lick each others necks and faces, Ratchets right hand slides down between her and his own stomach lines until he reaches his cock he feels the tip touching her lips he then looks her in the eyes and she quickly returned a nod of agreement he slowly and gently pushes into her lips she bites her own bottom lip in slight pain but in orgasmic pleasure he continues to push deep inside her until his and her bodies touch then he pulls back vigorously causing Sasha to yelp as Ratchet works on her insides , Sasha kisses Ratchet again as he increases speed then he randomly stops grabs her ass and pushes as deep as she can take it this is the action causing Sasha to reach her climax several times making Ratchet all the more close to exploding, he begins to forcefully drill out her pussy lips until she cums again then he goes as fast as possible inside her…

"AHHHHH Fuck yeah… ahhh.."

"Ahh that was amazing Ratchet."

"Hulhulth shit"

"Haha you alright there?"

"Baby you are just WOW!"

"Why thank you."

"Ratchet… I love you."

"I love you two Sasha."

Sasha kisses Ratchet on the cheek, he kindly returns the gesture and they both fall asleep in each others arms on the bed naked and bare but in love and comfortable.


	6. It cant have been

(Unknown location)

"AHHH NOOO IT CANT HAVE BEEN!"

"Ratchet? Are you alright?"

"NOOOooooo"

"Ra."

"It was a fucking dream? It can't have been I was with her I loved her so much so…"

Ratchet had begun to pour out his eyes into his pillow on this empty bed without her… Sasha.

"**Sasha… Sasha I love you so, why did I ruin it all? AH fuck."**

Ratchet begins to sob once more, though muffled by his pillow it is very clear what he is doing.

"Ratchet did you dream about Sasha?"

"Leave me alone, I don't deserve her or anyone else so just fuck off and leave me to die alone!"

Clank is hurt badly by these curses making him angry and disappointed but more annoyed than disappointed with Ratchet, who was now standing fuming in front of Clank, frightening him slightly Ratchet stormed passed him and continued towards his Star-Cruiser, Clank didn't know is where Ratchets future destination was and what his intentions were.

(Metropolis)

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet was already hugging Sasha, he pulled her over the desk filled with papers (scattering them in the process)

"Sasha I love you so much, I'm so sorry for cheating. I know I don't deserve you and I never did deserve such an amazing woman like yourself. If you can't find your previous love for me that is perfectly fine but painful, If you still do not want to be my love companion I understand and all I ask is that you know I love you with all my being can possess. Sasha Phyronix I love you and nothing will change that."

Ratchet pulls Sasha in for his final kiss to her but is rejected and left standing there speechless also shocked. Sasha had gone back to her desk and had started to re-order her paper work, while she was bent over the desk oblivious to Ratchets movements, Ratchet had walked forward grabbing both of Sasha's arms spinning her around then pulling her tight into the strongest kiss he has ever passed on, Sasha is stupefied and lost in her emotions. Tears trickle down her cheeks only to be wiped away by Ratchets soft furry hand.

"Ratchet please just leave me alone I don't want anything to do with a cheating asshole like yourself. Even if I did love you I wouldn't get back with you, you're just an ignorant asshole like the rest I thought you were different but turns out I was wrong all you 'men' think with is your cocks you fuck faced prick! Funny how you aren't even that big, make just over 5 inches from what I could see in your pants."

Sasha was laughing at Ratchets 'ego' this hurt Ratchet that she would not take him back, but mocking him over his cock size is to far, she was his first and only love now she is doing this to him?

"Why did I love you? Why do I still love you since you're such a cunt deep down, you know what you would not know shit about my cock size since you are still a fucking virgin, I came here to apologize and I get the shit? Fuck you Sasha you are a cunt after all, I thought you were different as well and you are mayor of Metropolis but I've said your ass multiple times and countless others so don't worry I could easily find someone else actually I did but yeah you showed up again and now were here staring at each other in hatred and anguished love so go ahead say what you want but know this… You are the best thing that happened to me I admit that but now you've turned into every other asshole that tries to get with me so go do yourself a favor and go fuck yourself bitch."

"Get the fuck over here now boy!"

"Wha?"

"GET OVER HERE NOW FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"Make me cunt."

"Oh I fucking will now you motherless bastard."

Sasha stormed over to Ratchet and then kissed him so softly he felt it singe his fur, he was expecting a violent smash of some kind of a bolts kick but no he got a passionate kiss? Ratchet was stunned but soon took control of the pashing.

(x=kissing)

"I xx love xx you xx, but xxxxxxx you're xxxx still a xxx cunt xxx."

"I know I am xxx and you're xxx a little fucking xxx horny shit xx for brains xxx."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

They both began to laugh and continue to pash, Sasha took control of the moment and forced Ratchet backwards onto her desk, she pulls his pants of and discards them in the room, He rips off her Uniform then pulls way her last defenses to his soft sensual touches. She feels his tool grow to more than 5 inches but two 7 inches which he forces inside her with no mercy, he picks her up via her ass cheeks, she wraps her legs around his waist line and begins to feel her insides being hollowed out by her lover.

"Baby you're to rough, ow that hurts."

"Mmm take it, I'll flip you over on the desk so you can just lye on me and take it nicely? How's that sound bitch?"

"Sounds great you asshole."

Some re-adjustment. Sasha is sitting on Ratchet her breasts jiggling slowly near his nose while he pushes into her pussy lips.

"Ahhh fuck that feels good, Faster.. Harder… OH Pound me baby you're gonna make me cum."

Sasha's breath got heavy and sweat dripped off of her sleek slender form, she mentally took back the comment about Ratchets Tool of Destruction ripping her open like a tunnel bore.

"Baby I'm going to cu.. cu.. AHH I'M CUMMING AHH."

Sasha's scream forced Ratchets pace for increase and his hitting force to be a slam of lust rather than a slap of enjoyment, Ratchet continued to pound until Sasha began to peek once more as he did in unison with Sasha.

"Fuck, fuck oh yeah, mmmm fuck yeah."

"Ahh god I take back the small tool comment."

"Its fine next time I will do a more pleasureful position for you and maybe a bit of role playing aye baby?"

"We are definitely back together. I love you Ratchet."

"I love you more than you know Sasha."

**Ok so maybe a bit of a repeat of the last chapter? Let me know if it was, I apologize if it bored you or was just a copy of the last chapter, I am running out of ideas is all. Sorry for the absence as well was busy over the weekend. Opinions please, R&R. **


	7. C'mon get up

**Hey guys this is the final Chapter- apologies- Just running out of ideas this may also be a short chapter, Thank you for reading I will have new Fiction coming shortly, Give me some ideas even if they are small or minimal ideas let me hear them. Thanks very much. Now on with the story.**

(Phoenix)

"Hey babe want some breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure if you are making some…"

"Get up then c'mon I aren't doing it all myself you lazy bastard heh heh."

"UHHH Fine."

Ratchet spoke with a large sigh of sorts. Sasha was beginning to cook them some scrambled eggs on toast with a side of delicious bacon.

"Mmm I smell bacon and eggs, baby you really know how to keep a guy going XX."

"Hahaha thought this would get you out of bed sooner."

Ratchet continued to kiss Sasha's neck and cheeks from behind her, he put his furry hands around her waist while she continued to work with the frying pan and toaster, Sasha liked the embrace and enjoyed it even if it became awkward to move at points with a lusty Lombax snuggling into her.

"Ratchet can you please let me go so I can take our breakfast to the table?"

"MMM breakfast gimmie."

"Uh still such a child at times aren't you? Hahaha."

"But you love me for it.."

Sasha and Ratchet ate and chatted over breakfast which Ratchet complimented as being brilliant, Sasha thanked him for the compliment then kissed him on the forehead, before she could move Ratchet had grabbed her around the hips holding her in place, he was just staring in amazement and shock.

"What is it?"

"Just how beautiful you are, God knows I love you."

"Naww, I love you two Ratchet, now can I clean up?"

"No, I'll do it for you babe."

"Oh? Ok then thank you."

Ratchet let go of Sasha then had himself pulled up into a soft kiss followed by a tender hug of gratitude. Ratchet broke the hug regretfully and made way to the sink, a few moments later he had the sink bubbling with soap and clean dishes on the sink tray, Ratchet grabbed a towel and dried the dishes then places them back in their rightful place inside a cupboard. He turns to see Sasha sitting down watching with a sly grin on her soft face.

"Having fun there?"

"Yeah its great aye."

Ratchet winked at her then approached her only to be shoved over by Sasha jumping into his arms wrapping herself around him and wildly kissing him. Ratchet broke free eventually even though he enjoyed her actions.

Ratchet sat her down on the seat she leaped from, he bowed on one knee and retrieved something from his quick-select, it was a small polished wooden box. Sasha's eyes started watering out of glee.

"Sasha Phyronix will you be my wife?"

Ratchet opened the small box to reveal a velvet lining with a chromed Raritanium ring with an 18 karat Emerald sitting inside the rings crown piece.

"YES!"

Before Ratchet could speak the box was closed and in his pocket but he was having to fight for his own tongue as it was being snatched from his own mouth….

(Eleven Months later, Marcadia)

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully weeded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully weeded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you both vow to love each other till death do you part?"

"I Do." (Both in unison)

"You may kiss the bride."

Ratchet pulled Sasha close then kissed her softly for a few moments. Until the guests began to cheer for the couples new found marriage and love of one another….


End file.
